Currently, luggage style bags are often employed for carrying and protecting laptop, tablet and other general purpose portable computers. Such computers are typically about 12 inches by 9.5 inches by 2.25 inches in size and about 8 lbs. in weight. In order to use the computer, the computer must be removed from the protective bag. While this may be suitable for most of the general population, there is a population of disabled people who carry a general purpose portable computer with them which provides assistance for their disability (for example, provides speech for people unable to speak). In addition, there are certain occupations where it would be useful to carry and operate a general purpose portable computer, for example, conducting inventory in a warehouse. Current computer bags are unsuitable for such uses because the user is unable to quickly access and easily operate the computer while carrying the computer.